


sunflowers.

by decorus



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Their Love Is So, True Love, also ganke does a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorus/pseuds/decorus
Summary: Just a series of drabbles dedicated to to the two best boys in the world.





	sunflowers.

Is Miles Morales a treasure? Yes.

 

Is he what Ganke didn't even expect him to be? Yes.

 

Is he a superhero? Yes.

 

Lots of us should know this already: superheroes have rough days, and sometimes those days crumble on these powerful beings. Those days are the  _worst_ of days.

At least that's what Miles felt as he crawled through the dorm's open window, sighing, totally not bruised up or anything.

Nope. Totally not.

"Miles?"

Of  _course_ Ganke was awake. He should've expected that. Ganke would never go to sleep until Miles got back from protecting New York from its daily (or nightly) wave of evil.

Miles did the usual thing that he did whenever he was hurt like this: he threw up a peace sign while trying to crawl into bed--

Before being stopped by Lee and his worries. "Miles. . ."

"What?," Miles said, groaning just a tad bit before looking at him. "I'm tired, Ganke--."

"I can see it, dude. How long have you been out there?"

"Just a few hours. Listen, I'm fine--."

"You're  _bleeding,_ Miles."

Well, he wasn't wrong. Bleeding from both the shoulder and his mouth explained a lot, as well as the other detectable bruises. Throwing off the suit, Miles slipped into a shirt before sitting down on the bed.

"It's fine."

"It's not. How many times are you gonna do this carelessly, Morales?"

"It's  _fine._ "

"It's not fine, Miles! After everything, you've been trying so hard, and I'm proud of you, but you need to learn to take care of yourself!"

"Ganke, I'm fine--."

"It's not! You won't be okay, and I know that!"

Was he right for the very first time? Yeah. That almost made Miles cry, but nevertheless, the already seeping tears were wiped away by Ganke's fingers.

". . .You really need to take some time off your hands, man."

". . .I know. I just. . .y'know, with Uncle Aaron, and. . ."

At this rate, Miles slowly buried his head into Ganke's neck, sighing. 

"I don't want to lose anyone again."

"Hey, dude," Ganke said, lifting his head up by his chin, "you won't. Everything'll be fine, y'know. And besides, you have cool parents who can kick any villain's ass and it would be awesome, and you have me."

"Yeah, the one who has tasers," Miles snickered, sniffling as he moved away the rest of those tears. "I just. . .I feel like everyone needs to be protected more."

"True. Miles, we need to push these sappy feels outta the way."

Okay, that made Miles laugh. "Why? So, we can go to sleep. . .?"

"Yeah, so we can go to sleep."

"All you wanna do is sleep."

"That's the point."

Both of them just laughed at the honesty. They really did need to sleep, actually.

"C'mon, let's finally get sleep."

"Let's get this long nap that occurs for eight long hours!"

Miles, laughing, wraps Ganke into the hugest hug that he's probably ever given to a lover ever, and kisses his cheek. "Hey, did I tell you that 'I love you' today?

"Miles, you told me this ever since the day started. And y'know what I'm gonna say back, right?"

"Of course I do, rose. But say it anyway."

"I love you, sunflower."

So, they did what any teenage couple would do:

Climb into bed and go to sleep.

(With a string of "I love you's" and cuddles attached to the mix).

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> they've been like this the entire time and they literally just cuddle at the end of the day hsjsjs


End file.
